Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 PJ
by poseidon7
Summary: The world is danger to darkness, Voldemort had taken over the ministry, Harry and his friends must destory the Horcruxes to halt him. It takes place in the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 and after the movie Percy Jackson movie. DisDoing bi


I do not own JK Rowling of Rick Riordan, the job goes gose to Warner Bros and 20 century Fox

July 30

Harry was thinkng over. He knew that the Durseys are leaving and the Order is picking him to the Burrow to be safe. He saw the clouds gathering and dark. He was checking the backpack. He saw the paper of the Daily Prophet saying the events of the world. It tells about the disappearance of the wizards. The storms attacking the place. The fall of the bridges. When Harry was reading this, he saw the article of Dumbledore. It was Rita Skeeter,. She was telling about the stuff of Dumbledore. The reporter was telling about the terrible things. Harry was a angered about this. He knew that his old mentor was good and wise. He help the people, with problems that couldn't solve. When he was finished. He packed things. The clothes, the things he need. A great map of Hogwarts. His broomstick. His Invisibility Cloak that used to belong to his father. He put them all in his backpack. He also had a locket. It was no usual locket; it was the golden locket, that had a message, from R.A.B. He believed that it was a Horcux, but wasn't. He heard voices down. "Dudley, hurry it up.," his Uncle said. "But why we had to go?" Dudley said. "It not safe here anymore, do help," he yelled. Harry grabbed his backpack was went to the door. He looked his room last He walked out. He went to the hall and to the stairs. He made to the living room saw the room empty. The Dursley cleaned every stuff out. The door open and it was Uncle Vernon. Came with Dudley. "Well, we pack everything had. I hope these Order people will come for you," his Uncle said "Okay," Harry said hopefully "Gook luck with whatever you doing," Vernon said. "Harry, good luck, and watch your self," Dudley said. "You too," Harry ask. "And thank you," "For what?" Harry asked confused. "For saving my life two years ago," he ask "I wouldn't been your soul," Harry said. Dudley shrugged. He tooked hand to Harry. Harry did the same thing and shoo. "Good luck, Big D," he said. Harry went outside and the Dursleys went in the car. Harry watched as the car turned on and went away. Harry got his backpack and waited outside. He watched the moon and any signs of the Order. It was nighttime. He watched and forgot someone, his owl Hedwig. He got the owl and watched. After time, he heard something. A pops and a roaring sound. A motorcycle. It was Hagrid. "Hey'el Harry," Hagrid said. Not just Hagrid, Ron Weasley came to him and they man hug each other. "Hey there mate," He said to his friend. "Good to see you Ron," Harry said happily.

Hermione came to Harry "HI Harry," she said hugging him. "Hello Hermione," Harry said to him. Ron was a young man with red hair and freckles. Hermione had brown hair and good. "Then came a girl older much Harry. She had Blond hair and the moon made her hair glow in the nigh "Ello Harry," Fleur Delacour told to him warmly. Harry hugged her and shook "Nice too see you again Fleur," Harry asked. A man came by Fleur. He had red hair as like Ron, he is older than him and had a scar on his face. "I'm Bill Weasley, It's an honor to meet you," the man said. "It nice to meet you, Ron told me about you," Harry asked. "Harry, hi," a man with gray hair but you said. He had woman with colorful hair. "Hello, good to see you wothcer Harry," NymphDora asked. A black wizard, a man with red hair, and a wizard with a funny looking eye and a bit little wizard walked on the yard. "Aright, we take this good time later, we had urgent matter to do," he growled. It was Mad –eye Moody. Arthur Weasley, Ron' dad, with Kingsley Shacklebolt, Fred and George, Ron' older Twin brothers, Mundungus Fletcher .They gathered in the yard, together. "All right all here, ok, Potter, Your underage, you still got the Trace on you," he said "What's the Trace?" Harry said confused. "A magical charm to detect any magic cast by wizards underage, it maybe risky to take using magic to leave here, Apparition is bad because the ministry is watching, and a portkey is no try, But we had come a better thing," Moody growled. "What?" said Harry. "We'll be spitting in pairs of seven, hoping that nobody there are attacking us, and no on will relize which Harry is the real on," "The real one?" Harry said shocked. Moody had taken out a container. "I think you all familiar with this particular brew," "No, no, absolutely not, I not letting everyone risking their lifes for me," "I knew he'll react this, "Hermione said. But it a hoping to d-: "No, I appreciate what you all trying to do, but won' allow it," Harry said George put in Fred ear. "It was a shock," he giggle "Everyone is of age Potter," Moody said. "They volunteer "Hermione," She approached to Harry and pulled his bit of "OW! Blimey Hermione!" she went to Moody. "Here," She put the hair bit in the bottle and it rumble. "Alright, you," He pointed to Fred. "Ok, just trying not to fuse attention," Fred said. He then drank a little and gargle and passed it on to George. He too drinks the potion and Similar to him. He passed to Fleur and on to Mundungus and to Ron and to Hermione. They changed to Harry. "Wow, we're identical," The twins said. 'Right, we put the clothes on," Moody said. He carried a bag and released some l clothes. "Get dressing, all of you, you too Potter," he said. They got dress up and stand there "O Here what we do, you go to your protector, Harry you're with Hadrig, Mundungus you're with me," "Me, can you be with other," Mundungus companied. I must keep an eye on you," Moody growled. "You know Harry, I brought you here sixteen years ago and I think I should be the one to take you out of here," Hagrid said Harry looked at him kindly, Moody awed but gruff. "Alright, we will have time of warmly, but we must move on!"

They all walked to the street and got on to group. Harry opened the cage and Hedwig came out and climbed to his arm. Hedwig hooted, Harry moves to release her and Hedwig flapped and flew away to the night. They all got on the broomstick, the two thresals, and the motorcycle. He got in the cycle, Hadrig sat in the driver seat. Moody was in front of the crowd. "Alright, head straight to the Burrow, we'll ronin there," "Hold tight Harry" Hagrid turned on the motorcycle. They prepare themselves. "One, Two, Three!" Moody yelled. The brooms wet on and the theresal flew went on and them motorcycle charge and it come form. To the night sky they flew.

Thousand miles away, Percy Jackson woke from his slumber.

I might be not


End file.
